Insane Destinies
by Shiro Blossom
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? They do. What about fate? They do. How about...duty? They did. TezukaOC
1. Chapter 1

"...insisted on remaining anonymous, the centre only has their surnames as identification. No numbers, age, address, forenames, or anything. I believe this is a dead end Miss."

"I understand, is it possible to trace them using their surname?" A lone silhouette asks as she leans against the frame of the french window, her transparent white robe flows gently behind her as the autumn breeze pick up through the night.

"From what I have gathered, this is clearly a surname of Japanese descent and is a name from the east. However, Miss, you must understand that we're dealing with a popular surname. Thousands, possibly millions of people can come up. This is exactly like looking for a needle in a haystack."

A slight frown escapes from her forehead, her body stiffens into a power stance, no longer relying on the frame but her own two legs.

"Gerald, this is important to me, I understand how hard it must be. I'll double your pay."

"Although that is very tempting, but I have no need for such a large amount. I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." She saids with soft sigh, barely detectable by her smartphone.

"Until next time Miss, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The lonesome silhouette darkens as the lilac moon appears from behind the traveling clouds. A strong breeze rolls its way through the sheer curtains of the french windows, carrying her long black hair with it.

Grey eyes drifts down to the lit up screen of her phone, she continued to stare until it turned off due to inactivity, replacing the lit up screen with her own reflection. Turning around swiftly on the balls of her dainty bare feet, the soft taps of her feet making contact with the ground can be heard as she makes a bee line towards her largely exaggerated princess bed, but not before closing the double glass doors behind her.

Settling down on the soft mattress, slim long fingers flipped through the tanned document covers, inside contained the current leads and evidence of her birthright, her past was contained within these pages. Hidden, confined, trapped, waiting for her to discover, so close yet so far. Her slender fingers swiped over the blank space where two names should be. Skimping over the blank lines, her eyes finally landed on the only clue, the one valuable clue that could blow her dark thoughts away.

_Surname: Echizen_

"Why...? Why didn't you want me?"

—

The double doors of the suite opened soundlessly as a middle aged woman marched in, dressed smartly in a knee length dark, muted forest green skirt and a matching suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, symbolising her status. Two younger ladies dressed in the same uniform but of a gentle light grey followed her behind a calculated distance.

Walking through the meeting room of the suite, the young maids quickly attended their jobs, revealing the morning sun by sweeping back the thick royal blue curtains as the older female stood back and elegantly placed the plush cushions back in order. The small golden badge placed on the head maid's left chest shined brightly as it reflected the rays of the morning sun.

Once finished, the head female moved to another set of doors to the left of the room, standing in front of it, she waited until the two other girls returned silently to stand in front of her to open the heavy white wooden doors. She was greeted with a small lump on the bed, slightly rising in a uniformed pattern.

"Miss, breakfast will be served in one hour." She said standing at the foot of the bed, the two younger girls moved to either side of the bed and swiftly lifted the blankets away from the sleeping maiden.

"Punctuality is essential Miss, your father would not be please."

The slender body stirred awake as the warmth of her blankets disappeared. Sitting up slowly and resting on one arm whilst the other rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Excuses do not change the fact that you slept in Miss Hana, this will soon become a habit."

"I'm sorry Miranda"

"Hurry now, your schedule is full today. You have exactly one hour to have breakfast before your lessons begin."

Not wanting to bother the older woman anymore, the little lady quickly climbed off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, swiftness was key in this household. The two maids quickly fixed and fluffed the bed and pillows as soon as Hana got up, leaving the maids in the bedroom, Miranda walked into the large walk-in wardrobe and began shifting through the many garments. Selecting a pale white and green floral sundress, she turned around to look through the outer-wear section of the wardrobe.

—

Quickly sliding out of her white silky, mid-thigh night dress, the young woman got under the splashing shower head despite the cold liquid that immediately came out. Her father had been in a bad mood all week due to a complication that led to the accidental removal of a majority of the company files, she knew how bad this was because her usual charm and cuteness didn't do a thing for him, which usually does.

As the water turned warmer and warmer, her mixed feelings of her parents became more evident. Hana's entitlement to know her biological parents overwhelmed her desire to please her adoptive parents.

_No...They saved me and raised me in luxury, raised me in a happy and a safe environment. Mum and dad should be and will continue to be my first priority._

Unable to stand the stinging heat any longer, she tilted her face up towards the shower head, letting the hot water melt away her worries and stress before turning the water system off. Stepping out and quickly drying her body, she stepped out of the steam fill room in a soft fluffy white robe before settling down at her vanity table where the two maids dried and brushed her silky straight black hair.

The bright sunlight shined through the window and highlighted the right side of her face and body, the beautiful arch of her collar bones were displayed beautifully as the two maids brushed and brushed. She didn't mind being attended to all the time, in fact she was grateful for it.

Not everyone had the privileges she had, sometimes she just wondered what it would be like to be normal, to be a normal 19 year old girl. Hanging out with friends on a daily basis, working a part time job, making her own money and spending it. Getting the right to choose her own outfit for the day, _not_ have a satisfying meal, not having to be punctual and actually living her life her way. She wanted all those things, she wanted to be _normal._

After her light make-up and thick hair had been done, dried and styled, although she didn't need much since her hair was naturally straight. She stood up as the three maids exited the room, walking over to the garment placed flat on her bed and the shoes on the marble floor. She untied the robe around her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable to any intruders.

Slowly she slipped on the designer dress, careful not to smudge her eyeliner and mascara onto the fabric. The light green dress was held up by two thin white straps on her slim shoulders, the fitted sweetheart bodice contoured her slight curves and flared out to an A-Line skirt that ended just before her knees. Her dainty feet were covered in a pair of kitten heeled, close toed nude shoes.

Making her way out and down one of the many hallways of the mansion, she was greeted with a long polished red wood table. On one side sat her mother with the centre front seat empty. Hana sat opposite of her mother and greeted her quietly before digging in elegantly.

"How is father?" She asked after swallowing the small piece of egg.

"He left for work early this morning, I suggest you not to mention the files anytime soon."

"Yes mother. I was thinking of making his lunch and delivering it to him this afternoon. I think it would lift his spirits up."

"Hana, you have classes. I don't think it's a good idea to skip them." Her mother said glancing up from her crystal glass.

"Mother, I believe I can help relieve the stress on the workers as well as father. Since father does like to let it out on the workers, I believe great workers brings forth great results." Hana said in a serious manner.

Her statement made her mother's brows rise up and put down the glass of water to return her serious look.

"That is some great insight darling." The lady of the mansion said with a kind smile, making her daughter blush childishly.

"In fact I was just discussing with your father last night about ending your lessons."

"Oh, may I ask why mother? I believe I have much to learn." Hana asked surprised. Despite being 19 years old, her lessons in business and science did not stop. After spending a year playing house with families in the small villages in the African continent after graduating high school, world renowned professors and specialists in the medical field were hired to refresh her memory before she starts university.

"We both believe that it is time to introduce you formally to the board as a member of the company. Of course you would start at the very bottom in order to gain experience and develop a relationship with the workers. What do you think?" She suggested.

"Mother…I think that is great but…" Her dreams of exploring the world and search for her birth parents would end immediately the moment she steps through the doors of the Wolff Group. A medical facility of research and rehabilitation, founded by her great-great-grandfather and currently lead by her father.

"Darling, workers will feel injustice and favouritism if you are appointed a leadership position. I think it's the best if you work your way up, earn the respect that you deserve."

"Mother, I just thought that I had a bit more time…before joining the company. I'm only 19, I want to go to school and make friends and I-." The lady spoke softly with her eyes casted down.

"Oh honey…If you want more freedom then just say so. It's not like your father will reject you. You always have him wrapped around your finger." Her mother Agatha giggled behind a pale delicate hand.

Hana's eyes widened immediately, this was her chance! A trip to Japan will reveal her past and hopefully her birth parent's identities.

"Then can I? Can I travel? I really want to visit Japan, I've done so much research and I-"

Agatha's bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Hana."

Hana's sudden excitement was silenced by her mother's ruling voice. Japan was the one and only forbidden topic in this household.

"Y-Yes mother?"

"You know how your father feels about Japan, Japan…Japan just isn't a safe place, we don't have branches there. No one can look after you, i-it's just not safe."

Straight eyebrows grouped together as hurt golden eyes shined with shock.

"B-But why? You just said-"

"Hana! I said no and that is final, end of discussion. You are to continue your lessons until I see fit, don't mention a word of this to your father. He's under enough stress as it is right now." The madam stood up, pushing her chair back with her straightened knees and turning around to walk away.

Rage embraced Hana's entire being, this was the last straw. For every single second of her life, she had been watched over and followed. She couldn't even go to the bathroom in public without one of her parents' puppets following her. This parental surveillance was suffocating her, she needed to breath, she needed freedom and finally it broke-like a dam.

"Mother I'm 19 years old! I'm not a little girl anymore! Why…Why won't you let me out?! Everywhe-"

"Hana! You asked me and I have given you my answer. This discussion ends here!" Agatha yelled out with her back towards her daughter, trying to keep calm.

"Fine." The young girl sighed stubbornly and placed her fork and knife down, sliding her chair back and getting up. The sound of her utensils making contact with the table turned Agatha around.

"And where do you think you're going? Finish your food." Her mother said making her stop mid-step.

"I'm not hungry…" Hana whispered stubbornly with her back facing her mother, without giving her mother a chance to reply, she continued her way upstairs.

Plump lips closed into a thin line, biting her inner cheek in the silent grand room. After swallowing her saliva and sighing out loud, A cleverly dressed middle aged man stepped out from the shadows, he stood slightly behind the madam and leaned forward to catch her softly spoken words.

"Keep an eye on that child."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Keep an eye on that child."_

—

Quietly stomping her way up the second flight of stairs with a frowning expression, only a stern voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't feel well, I'm not going." Hana replied with her back facing Miranda.

"Miss Hana, your mother would not be pleased." The maid calmly said whilst following Hana up the staircase, hands placed in front of her belly button. Hana's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sound of Miranda's footsteps reaching her ears. She almost appeared to be too calm after what had occurred in the dining room. It was especially rare for the mother and daughter duo to argue, and possibly the first time that Agatha had raised her voice at her child.

"Did you not understand me? I'm not feeling well! I want to sleep! I want to be left alone!" She turned around facing the maid and snapped.

Miranda's brown eyes widened at the young girl's outburst-shocked, this is the first time Hana had yelled at her. It was only then that the maid had realised how upset Hana was, she had raised the girl alongside Agatha and she was always soft-spoken, never raised her voice at anything. She endured hardships and voiced her opinions gracefully like a true lady, one of the many reasons why her father loves her so much.

"Cancel my classes today, I'm going to rest." The young woman voiced softly in defeat. Turning back around and resuming her way to her bedroom.

"I will bring up some refreshments around noon." Miranda's call went unanswered as she stood there in silence, watching the younger girl ascend up the flight of stairs.

—

Slowly and silently opening the large white doors to her chambers, she turned around and sighed loudly as her back hit the wooden door, leaning and closing it.

"O-oh my g-god…"

Feeling weak and vulnerable, Hana slowly slid down and settled in a fetal position with her legs up against her chest. The sudden thought of leaving entered her mind and scared her, why had such a thought cross her mind? Was she _that_ desperate? That desperate to get away from this cage she's been kept in her whole life? Would she even make it out of the house without been followed?

_I doubt it…mother would know before I even take the first step…_

"_It's just a small trip"._ A soft voice in her head spoke.

"She would be furious".

"_It'll only be a few weeks, you'll leave once you find your birth parents."_

"She would be heartbroken…" Hana spoke out loud.

"_You need to be selfish sometimes, you need to take charge!" _It snapped at her.

"What about father? He's stressed enough as it is." She replied with fused eyebrows.

"_You need to get away, they've kept it hidden from you for too long." _It spoke again.

Her eyes widened, it was right, she deserves to know who her parents are. But Hana just wasn't used to being in charge…this was all so new to her. Everything she did was planned out months in advanced, no detail was left without reaching her ears. Everything she wanted to do was first approved by her parents, that's the way it has always been. She followed the steps laid out by her parents, although they loved her dearly they guided her through life to make sure that she was the perfect human, both inside and out.

Maybe it _was_ time to take charge, it _is _her life and just like her conscience said: it's only going to be a few weeks.

A wicked smirk appeared on her face and her dark golden eyes shined in amusement as confidence washed through her body. Her sleeping quarters were large and contained many rooms, she had spent many days in here without stepping out before-mainly for studying for major exams, the maids would simply deliver the food and set it in the waiting room without going into her bedroom. No one would know that she actually left…and by the time they found out she would be half way across the world. The plan is perfect!

But the question remained, how could she sneak out without her mother being notified? The only way in and out of her quarters were through her front doors, there were windows…but she doubt she would survive a 3-storey jump. Hana's gears in her head began moving, there were security personnels walking and stationed around the mansion 24/7 with only a few minutes or so for change overs, not to mention the cameras in and outside the house as well as the servants.

_I'll have to get out during the change overs._

Satisfied with her analysis and plan, she quickly made a bee line towards her closet, getting excited. A trip like this would last for at least a month and there was no way she could carry large suitcases out of the house without making a noise, only a few staples were needed. A warm jacket, a pair of jeans, a pair of shoes and a change of shirts would do for now. As much as she hated to do this, she could always buy as she goes, it may not be that environmentally or financially friendly as her parents could track her down. She would rather use her money on something more important.

_Like feeding sick kids…_

Fishing out two pairs of simple black skinny jeans and three different shirts before going into the outer wear section, Hana picked out a thick khaki hooded jacket with fur lining, a thin cardigan and a warm crimson wool scarf. Softly gliding her way to her shoe closet, her hands reached for a pair of thick heeled ankle boots before something flashy caught her eye. Her beloved lucky shoes…the darling navy pair of custom made Jimmy Choo heels, the deep blue Swarovski crystal embellishments wrapped its way around the toe, moving across the body and clustered at the heel, leaving a pair of clean and untouched stiletto heels. They were her 18th birthday present from her parents, which arrived in the passenger seat of a showy Porsche. They have literally carried her through her toughest times, like the interview for her university entrance with the dean and the grand opening of a company branch in the US at which she spoke at. And this time was no different, she would use them to brighten her mood whenever she's feeling down.

Quickly taking a few pairs of childishly comical socks, she dashed towards her bed where she threw everything that was in her arms onto the princess bed. To avoid suspicion, she wanted to make her day seem as normal as possible if she wanted to sneak out during the wee hours of night. Rushing back into her huge closet, she dug herself out a small white hard suitcase.

After setting aside the clothes that she would be traveling in, she neatly folded and rolled up her clothing to avoid wrinkles, she accurately stacked them up to create extra space for shoes. She went back into the shoe closet and carefully placed her heels in the original box and put that into the suitcase. By the time she finished packing and cleaning up the mess she made on her bed and closet it was already past lunch time, with not much time to spare she quickly jumped online to check the flight schedules all the while feeling quite stupid that she hadn't done it earlier. Lucky there were 2 more flights, one at 10:30pm and another one at 7:15am the next morning, Hana immediately secured herself an spot on the morning flight which meant that she would have to leave very early to avoid morning traffic on the highways.

And with one last thought of her beloved blonde mother and brunette father, her pointer finger tapped on the touch pad and money was transferred from her account to the airline.

_It's not like i'm leaving forever…I'm coming back._

To ensure that her plan would have a smooth sailing, she pushed the suitcase deep under her bed with her foot and picked up her small white Chanel bag along with a light cardigan, she stopped in the waiting room when she saw a tray of small sandwiches, a salad mix and some juice on top of the coffee table. Hoping that Miranda hadn't heard her in her bedroom, she sat down and began to eat the food stubbornly. After finishing her food, Hana walked downstairs to the kitchen where some maids hurried around helping the chefs.

"Don't bother me until dinner, and tell Miranda I'm going out for a bit and I'll be back before dinner. And don't go into my room." She ordered as she placed the tray that was in her hand on the kitchen bench, the maids nodded in understanding.

It wasn't unusual for Hana to request them to not go into her room, ever since she was young, Hana picked up the habit of being possessive about her belongings. Like the one time when she secretly took some pebbles from the garden and placed them on her bedside table, the maids that cleaned the room threw them away, thinking that they were rubbish like any other normal person would. After that incident Hana had cried for hours and hours, maids would go and bring back pebbles of all sizes and shapes, hoping to stop the wailing child.

She only stopped when her father had lied to her and said that the pebbles broke apart and gently placed one of her mother's diamond necklaces in her hand. That was the day Hana had discovered diamonds and fell in love with all thing glittery and sparkly. It was just a simple chain with a small diamond hanging in the middle, her father had explained to her that he saw the pebbles and wanted to turn them into something more beautiful, it was a charming and obvious lie but Hana soaked in every single word. To this very day, the necklace hung around her slender neck and never left.

Leaving the maids in the kitchen to finish their work, she swiftly walked into the garage. If she wanted to pick up some supplies before leaving, she would have to get to the shops before they closed. Pointing out her arm and pressing the button on her remote, the silver Porsche beeped and dashed in response, before walking over to her car she dialled in the pin on the security pad on the wall next to the door which opened the garage roller doors. After settling into her car, she placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and drove out.

—

Turning the corner into the ever so popular local mall, she parked into an empty space and took off the sunglasses.

She flipped open her glove open and fished out a pearl fixed headband, sliding it over her face and onto her head where it kept her hair away from her face. A movement in the reverse mirror made her stop her actions. It was a darkly dressed man with a cap and runners, bending behind the car parked behind her. Frequently eyeing her car whilst pointing to it to other men who dressed in the same manner, jeans, cap, runners, backpack…and cameras.

_Paparazzi _

Quickly closing all her windows and and locking her doors, she swiftly turned around and the man was gone. They couldn't have known that this was her car right? She had always travelled around with her driver in a black BMW, this was only her third time taking her baby out for a ride! After waiting for a few more minutes just to make sure the coast was clear, she carefully stepped out and quietly walked towards the closest pharmacy to her car. But not before taking off the headband and putting the sunglasses on again.

If Hana had not planned to runaway from her mansion, she would have proudly stepped out in front of the men, as her father has aways taught her. But with the recent failures within her father's company, she couldn't take the risk of being in a scandal. She was introduced to the media world at a young age due to her influential family background, her adoption only attracted more attention since she is the first and only non-biological heiress to a company that were proud of being family run.

Trying not to draw attention to herself, she tilted her head in the opposite direction and covered her face from the side with her hand whilst the other one held her hair behind her ears. To make things worse this action only made her look for suspicious. She was relieved to find the store almost empty when she walked in. Heading straight towards the personal care aisle in quick steps after grabbing a basket by the front door, she dropped around 7 travel-size hand sanitiser bottles into the grey basket.

On her way to the counter, she couldn't help but stop by the makeup section, like any other girl her age-she was addicted to dressing up, fashion and all things beauty. She loved makeup but never had the guts or reason to go full coverage daily. Her beauty routine was simple and quick, a tinted moisturiser with SPF along with a berry-tinted lip balm and a coat of mascara was the most that she would wear. Hana believed that small blemishes and light acne scars should be shown to achieve that 'natural' look, her face was always blemish and acne free due to a proper diet that her chef had put her on, and her acne scars from her younger days were light enough not to be noticeable. Of course she would be more doll up when attending major and official events.

Upon entering her beloved aisle, she bee lined towards the lip section and picked out three more colours from her favourite brand of lip products. Turning around she bent down and saw a new mascara that was sealed in a different packaging than the rest of the mascaras. It was in a slim white and black box which she flipped over to read the ingredients and description. Unknown to her, a few flashes from outside the glass window came from silent cameras. Looking at her phone to check the time after going up and down the beauty aisle a couple of times, she gasped in surprise at the numbers on the screen. She had already spent around an hour on what was suppose to be a trip to get some hand sanitisers. She quickly paid and rushed out, totally forgetting about the paparazzi.

As soon as she was 2 meters away from the automatic doors of the pharmacy, she was swallowed by reporters and flashing cameras. Quickly hooking her arm through the handles of the plastic bag, she held both her hands up and shielded her face from the attention and the clicks of the cameras.

"Hey miss! Look over here!" One reporter yells over the noise of the devices.

"You look great today! What did you buy?" Another commented.

"You look beautiful girl! How do you stay slim?"

Hana could hardly move towards her car which was literally 50 meters away, she quietly carried on and kept her hands to her face.

"Shake that booty!"

"That's a nice rack! What cup are you?"

Such comments were made by paparazzi all the time, although she hated how such comments are considered as sexual harassment, she understood that it was they job to squeeze out anything from her. She stopped and turned around, wanting to go back into the store where she knew she was safe since they couldn't film in there. But as soon as she did, men swirled around and blocked her path. Turning around and taking a step in her kitten heels, she immediately bumped into an on coming reporter. Obviously he didn't know she was turning around and she didn't have eyes on the back of her head. The slight bump forced her to stumble backwards and losing her balance, she fell gracefully on her bum, the cameras around her went crazy as she drowned in a sea of bright flashes and dark clothing. The men crowded in even more and were too focused on getting a a cover shot that they didn't bother helping her up.

"Woah! The princess fell!" One man screamed in a comedic sense.

"Albrekt will pick you up darling!" A female voice shouted.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Hana turned onto her side to get up, as she turned the boxed mascara she bought earlier fell out. Quickly stuffing it back into her bag, she stood up and brushed herself off. The men stood back again, further away this time. Resuming her previous position with the hands in front of her face, she marched forward in utter defeat towards her car.

"Are you with Albrekt?"

"Please confirm your relationship with him!" They shouted as they followed her.

Unlocking her car quickly, she slid in as the men parted and gave her a way through the crowd. Once she was inside, she let out a long sigh, not knowing that she had held her breath this entire time. It wasn't her first time being pushed and shoved by reporters and fans. Normally young heirs of companies didn't get as much attention as she did since they were usually not the kind of people the public liked to gossip about. But due to her pale skin and doll like features, she had taken part in some modelling shoots in the past. The attention on her family went away a few years after her adoption since the public realised that the Wolff family was quite boring, always on top of their work and never in scandals. But ever since she began endorsing beauty brands, the media feed off of her like hungry loan sharks. One of the reasons why she was homeschooled.

Hana beeped her horn after calming down, she wasn't in a hurry to leave since they couldn't take proper photos of her due to her tinted windows but she was starting to get hungry, she didn't even have a proper lunch.

The crowd of men parted like the red sea, some still yelling out random questions. Others questioned about her so called 'relationship' with Albrekt, one of the hottest young actors right now. They had both attended some charity ball many months ago, Hana went with her mother whilst he showed up with his sister, they were introduced to each other whilst in the act of broadening their connections. A single photo of them shaking hands blew up on the internet and appeared on all the papers. 'The new kid dating the heiress', apparently shaking hands and smiling meant that you're dating or having some secret affair. Alberkt and Hana had exchanged numbers after he had reached out to her on social media, they often joked about how ridiculous paparazzi were, the duo would playfully complete each other's sentences and caption loving quotes on social platforms. It was hilarious to see how the public reacted since they both had millions of followers, and not one of them knew that Albrekt was actually gay.

Ignoring their mumbled questions and comments, Hana slowly drove around the crowd of men and out of the parking lot. Instead of turning right to head home, she drove down to her bank branch all the while looking in her review mirror, happy that no one followed her this time. Hana planned to take out around fifty thousand dollars in one hundred dollar notes in cash to avoid bulk. Due to her large withdrawal, she was taking into the office of the female manager she had befriended to avoid suspicion and gazes from other customers.

"It's for a charity that I want to donate to anonymously." She lied as she carefully stuffed the notes in her small purse. She couldn't risk her friend blabbering to her mother about her forbidden trip. After thanking the older woman, she carefully walked back to her car, this time glancing across the location before stepping out of the bank.


End file.
